infearfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest lanes
In the forest, a series of maze-like''' lanes''' riddled the region almost entirely, with a primary lane acting as a route heading to the Kilairney House Hotel. Throughout the film, the lanes were travelled for hours by Tom and Lucy while searching for the location of the hotel, following a series of signs found to the sides. Locations **Includes locations the lanes lead to in the forest. * Crossroad - first division in the route. * Outpost - only known settlement of residence. * Backroad - lane for emergency in case of a forest fire. * Kilairney House Hotel - hidden away in the forest. Plot The lanes played a lengthly role in the film. After passing onto the moor road and travelling over the moor, Tom and Lucy came into the forest area to which the road transitioned into the multiple forest lanes, particularly at the crossroad; which had two lanes branching in opposite directions. First heading to the left, the couple navigated the directions of the signs until they came to an intersection of multiple lanes, all of which had various signs pointing in confusing and misleading directions, with none being marked due to an obscurity in the map provided. After calling the hotel, they met with the Land Rover before continuing down the road, following any sign they came by. Ultimately, they ended up returning to the crossroad, only coming back to the outpost on the right lane. They then decided to return to the pub in hopes of having a guide come and show them the way. While travelling back towards the moor road, Lucy began noticing that the lanes looked nothing of similarity to the ones they had taken the first they arrived in the forest. She claimed they were going in circles, to which Tom shrugged off, suggesting that they could not see anything due to the trees. After a distance, they pulled aside for a brief moment and Tom made way up a smaller path to see if he could find any sign of where they were. After strange instances happen, they take off down the original lane. As night falls, the signs begin becoming less seen, suggesting they were going off track and into further uncharted regions. Their lane becomes a variety and eventually starts appearing to be the only one around. With the introduction of Max, they start to rediscover the signs and further lanes branching from their current, which are avoided but possibly lead back to some areas in the woods. After some events, they come up to a mess in the lane where Tom and Max engage in conflict. Shortly after, Lucy drives on another until their petrol runs out. Max returns and Tom disappears, leaving her to continue on with the tank of petrol left in the passenger's seat. Eventually, Lucy finds the hotel after following a separate lane directed by a sign (which was actually correct to its direction). The narrow road travelled widened into the hotel's yard. Following a pursuit with Max and discovering Tom, Lucy manages her way back to the moor and makes her way down from the forest behind in the distance. Max appears once more in the centre of the lane, to which he then directs Lucy to drive towards him. Description Category:Location Category:Incomplete Article Category:Lanes